


The Bluest Eyes in Asgard (Thorki'd rewrite of "The Bluest Eyes in Texas")

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: I'm so so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Thorki'd rewrite of "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vB9WUkBC7Q">The Bluest Eyes in Texas</a>" by Restless Heart inspired by <a href="http://thor-cat.tumblr.com/post/76673850151">THIS</a> Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bluest Eyes in Asgard (Thorki'd rewrite of "The Bluest Eyes in Texas")

The blazing Asgard sun is setting low  
From my golden throne I watch it go  
I can still see the wind in his golden hair  
I close my eyes for a moment he's still here

CHORUS:  
The bluest eyes in Asgard  
Are haunting me tonight  
My tears could fill the midnight sky  
When he's on my mind  
Gods I was so wrong  
Had to prove I'm strong  
I can't ever make it right  
The bluest eyes in Asgard  
Are haunting me tonight

Another time under a shining moon  
We laughed and played but now I'm only blue  
My truth, I let it tear us both apart  
Locked away the love in my heart

The bluest eyes in Asgard  
Are haunting me tonight  
My tears could fill the midnight sky  
When he's on my mind  
Gods I was so wrong  
Had to prove I'm strong  
I can't ever make it right  
The bluest eyes in Asgard  
Are haunting me tonight

For all my evils I must pay the price  
Last thing I saw were the tears in his blue eyes

The bluest eyes in Asgard  
Are haunting me tonight  
My tears could fill the midnight sky  
When he's on my mind  
Gods I was so wrong  
Had to prove I'm strong  
I can't ever make it right  
The bluest eyes in Asgard  
Are haunting me tonight

The bluest eyes in Asgard  
Are haunting me tonight

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bitches, writing this made me tear up! >_>


End file.
